Ballerinas are known for their dedication to their craft and spend a lot of time training and travelling for performances. Many ballerinas would like to train while traveling, whether at the airport, the hotel, or any available space when a dance studio is not readily available or may be cost prohibitive. Currently there are foldable ballet training stations, however they usually require complex assembly, are not structurally sturdy, are too heavy or cumbersome for transport, or a combination of these flaws. Furthermore, the ballet training stations present in the market are not readily available as one compact kit, but rather ballerinas are forced to gather the necessary parts and/or apparatus to achieve a complete and sturdy and training station.
This invention is focused on a compact and portable ballerina training station that is easy to transport with minimum disruption and is capable of being stored in discrete areas.